Snowing Spring
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Aku telah mencintaimu, jauh sebelum aku mengetahui siapa namamu. jauh sebelum aku mengenal siapa dirimu. aku telah mencintaimu, dari lubuk hatiku


**Snowing Spring**

_Aku telah mencintaimu _

_Jauh sebelum aku mengenal namamu._

_Jauh, sebelum aku mengenal siapa dirimu._

_Aku telah mencintaimu,_

_Dari lubuk hatiku._

.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu datang lagi….." Gumam Greed. Ia tengah mengamati seorang gadis yang tengah berlatih dari atas pohon. Gadis itu berlatih dengan sangat serius.

"Wahai pengendali! Wahai penguasa topeng darah, Alam semesta, kepak sayap yang memberi nama pada manusia! Api membara dan kekacauan! Belah gelombang laut dan teruskan langkahmu menuju selatan! Hakudou ke-31, Shakkahou!"

Dhuarrrr!

Greed terus mengawasi. Sudah seminggu ini ia datang dan memperhatikan gadis itu berlatih. Hal itu menjadi sebuah 'rutinitas' yang tak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

Gadis itu akan datang pada saat matahari berada dipuncak kepala, dan kembali ke asramanya pada saat matahari condong ke barat.

Selalu begitu.

Greed mulai tertarik.

Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan orang yang begitu rajin berlatih dan terus melakukannya selama berminggu-minggu.

Menarik.

Musim panas berganti menjadi musim gugur. Musim gugur berganti musim dingin dan musim dingin pun berganti musim semi.

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu. Gadis itu masih terus berlatih. Ia akan datang pada saat matahari berada di puncak kepala dan kembali ke asramanya saat matahari berada di ufuk barat.

Selalu begitu.

Dan selama hampir setahun itu, Greed tak pernah absen mengawasi.

Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri apabila gadis itu tertawa karena jurusnya berhasil. Dan terkadang ia merutuk sendiri apabila gadis itu merengut karena jurusnya gagal.

Ia selalu mengamati.

Rambut gadis itu telah tumbuh menjadi lebih panjang.

Dan tubuhnya pun telah mulai berubah.

Menjadi lebih dewasa.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Senyumannya.

Senyum yang begitu tulus.

Senyum yang begitu manis.

Senyum yang membuat Greed terpesona.

Suatu hari gadis itu tidak datang.

Greed merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Hidupnya yang begitu membosankan.

Sebelum ia menemukan gadis itu.

Ia terus menunggu.

Namun sampai senja tiba, gadis itu tak datang juga. Greed kecewa.

Esoknya ia datang lagi.

Kembali menduduki 'pos' nya didahan Sakura yang tengah mekar itu.

Sudah sekitar pukul dua siang. Gadis itu juga tidak datang.

Saat harapannya sudah pupus,

Ia melihatnya.

Dengan rambur silver dan bola mata emerald.

Gadis itu datang.

Namun, kali ini ia mengenakan shihakusou yang berbeda.

Shihakusou hitam

Seragam shinigami.

Greed urung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu duduk dibawah pohon tempat Greed 'bertengger'.

Nampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang tersembunyi oleh ribuan kelopak Sakura.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi.

_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_douka towa no yasuragi_

_koko ha yume no tochuu de_

_osanai tsubasade sakamichi kaketeku_

_michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_douka towa no yasuragi_

_koko ha yume no tochuu de_

Greed terhanyut oleh melodi gadis itu. Ia memang sangat menyukai suara gadis itu saat meneriakkan jurus atau mantra. Tapi ia lebih menyukai suara gadis itu saat bernyanyi. Suara yang begitu lembut dan menentramkan hati.

_itsuka subete modorite_

_sora no hate hitorikiri_

_anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_hikari no ato nokoshite_

_osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_yume ni ai ni kokoro ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_towa no hikari nokoshite_

_furugi no nai tsubasa de_

_towa no ai wo anata ni_

tanpa sadar, tangannya terpeleset dan ia terjatuh.

"Ukh…." Ringisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Greed terkejut. Ia mendongak dan melihat bahwa gadis itu telah bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah." Kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat Greed rindukan.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tangan kanannya.

"Ah!"

"Tanganmu, berdarah…" Gumamnya.

Greed melihat sebuah luka panjang melintang di lengannya. Sepertinya terkena ranting saat ia jatuh tadi.

Gadis itu menarik zanpakutounya.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Greed panik. Ia mengira gadis itu akan memotong tangannya.

"Tentu saja mengobatimu."

"Dengan zanpakutou?"

Gadis itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak akan apa-apa."

Greed terdiam.

Gadis itu meletakkan zanpakutounya diatas luka Greed.

"Shisen ni Ochiru, Yukihime…."

Luka Greed menutup. Darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Ia terkejut dan memperhatikan tangannnya.

Benar-benar telah sembuh.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli melihat Greed yang Nampak kebingungan.

"Banyak yang bilang seharusnya aku ditempatkan di divisi 4, tapi aku malah ditempatkan di divisi 6. Lucu ya?"

Greed menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena kau terluka. Orang yang terluka harus ditolongkan?"

"Meskipun mungkin aku ini musuhmu?"

"Aku tidak merasa kalau kau adalah musuhku."

Greed mengerutkan alis.

Dengan sayap hitam dan bola mata merah darah seperti miliknya, gadis itu masih tidak menganggapnya musuh?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja perasaanku bilang begitu. Aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan keberadaanmu." Gadis itu menyarungkan kembali zanpakutounya.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan. Namaku Hitsugaya Yuki. Ditulis dengan kanji 'salju' dan 'musim semi'. Mulai hari ini aku ditempatkan di divisi 6."

"Hitsugaya Yuki? Salju dimusim semi? Nama yang indah. Seindah orang yang memilikinya." Kata Greed. Ia telah memperoleh kembali sisi iblisnya.

"Terimakasih. Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku tida sebagus namamu. Namaku tidak memiliki arti seindah milikmu."

"Memangnnya kenapa? Ayolah. Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

_Teman? _

"Kau ingin bereman denganku?" Tanyanya ragu.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Iya."

Greed menghela nafas. Baru kali ini ia merasa berat mengucapkan nama yang biasanya ia banggakan itu.

"Namaku Greed."

"Nama belakangmu?"

Greed berpikir sejenak. Yang ia tahu namanya adalah Greed. Dan keluarganya hanyalah _6 orang_ itu.

"Seven Sins…"

"Greed Seven Sins? Serakah, salah satu dari tujuh dosa?"

"Sudah kubilang namaku tak sebagus namamu."

"Hahahaha… kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu Greed?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Gadis itu menyenderkan punggungnya dibatang pohon sembari menatap kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang terbang tertiup angin.

"Ayahku yang memberikan nama ini padaku. Ia bilang pada hari kelahiranku, salju mendadak turun. Padahal masih bulan Maret. Karena itulah ia memberiku nama 'Yuki'. Salju di musim semi."

"Maret? Bulan ini kan? Memangnya tanggal berapa kau lahir?"

Gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"20. Hari ini."

"Oh…"

Greed menatap langit.

"Salju…ya…"

Ia mendadak bangkit dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yuki heran.

"Menurunkan salju untukmu."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda…"

Tiba-tiba salju turun. Yuki kaget. Ia menadahkan tangannya. Kepingan salju itu meleleh ditangannya. Ini nyata.

Greed tersenyum.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun."

Yuki tertawa senang.

Salju itu turun dengan indahnya. Membaur dengan gugurnya ribuan kelopak sakura.

Ia bangkit dan mencium Greed tepat dibibirnya.

"Terimakasih. Ini hadiah yang paling indah, yang pernah kudapatkan..."

Greed terkejut.

"Ah iya, aku harus kembali ke battalion ku secepatnya. Sampai jumpa Greed." Gadis itu berlari pergi. Namun, ditengah jalan, ia berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Rasanya, aku baru saja jatuh cinta." Katanya riang. Gadis itu kembali berlari pergi.

Greed tertegun. Disentuhnya bibirnya yang dicium gadis tadi. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Rasanya, aku juga jatuh cinta. Sejak pandangan pertama.,,,"

Fin...

Aneh?

Iyalah, authornya aja aneh XDD

Ah, Review please ^^


End file.
